yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 070
| romaji = Senritsu no Saikyō Ryū Arawaru! Gigaishinryū Hāto Āsu Doragon | japanese translated = The Terrifying, Most Evil Dragon Appears! Fake-Body God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon | episode number = 70 | japanese air date = September 3, 2012 | english air date = July 20, 2013 | japanese opening = Soul Drive | japanese ending = Wild Child | english opening = | english ending = | featured card = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Jae-hyung Kim }} "A Trio's Challenge: Part II ", known as "The Terrifying, Most Evil Dragon Appears! Fake-Body God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 3, 2012, and in the United States on July 20, 2013. Summary " appears to be destroyed.]] Kite asks Dr. Faker if he's ready for his confession and declares "Photon Stream of Destruction" as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" rears its head and fires. As the smoke from the attack clears, Faker laughs, his robotic eye glowing red. Faker claims their attacks can't reach a "genius" like him and instructs them to behold the true form of "Number 53: Heart-eartH"--"Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon"! Yuma asks where the new "Number" came from and Faker explains that when "Heart-eartH" is targeted for an attack while it has no Overlay Units, he can Special Summon "Heart-eartH Dragon" and attach "Heart-eartH" as its Overlay Unit. He adds that when it is successfully Special Summoned, he can change all his opponents' Attack Position monsters to Defense Position. " blocks the game-ending damage.]] The monsters they control change to Defense Position and Faker urges them to surrender before "Heart-eartH Dragon". Kite and Yuma conclude that since the monsters were switched, the attack was canceled. Shark is surprised it had an effect that powerful hidden up its sleeve. Faker activates his face-down "Fake Form", saying that when monsters switch to Defense Position, this card can inflict 400 damage for each monster switched. Tori is concerned for everyone and Astral, still suffering in the Sphere Field, mutters, "Yuma...". Faker tells them to take the 1200 damage. Kite activates the effect of the "Kuriphoton" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard and paying half their Life Points to negate all damage they'll take this turn. "Kuriphoton" appears and absorbs the blast from "Fake Form". Kite falls to one knee and Yuma is concerned. Kite vows that his body won't fail until Faker is defeated. " attacks with "Dragon Cannon Blast".]] Faker calls Kite foolish, adding that if he surrendered now, he could save himself the pain. He draws and asks if Kite really said he'd defeat him. He asks if they cannot hear the footsteps of defeat and the resonance of the Astral World's annihilation (Faker does not ask this in the dub). He orders "Heart-eartH Dragon" to attack "Number 32: Shark Drake". Shark asks why'd he'd attack when his monster has 0 ATK. As "Heart-eartH Dragon" rears its head, Faker explains that when it battles, the opponent will receive the Battle Damage that he would normally take as effect damage instead and it cannot be destroyed by battle. Kite calculates and says they'll take 2100 damage if this hits. Shark adds that means they'll lose and Faker yells "Dragon Cannon Blast"! Shark declares he won't let this happen and activates his face-down "Escape Lure", which lets him switch the target of the attack and halve the Battle Damage (thus halving the effect damage in the process). He changes the target to "Number 39: Utopia", which confuses both Yuma and Faker, with the latter calling Shark a fool. Shark tells Yuma to hurry and realize the reason himself. Kite helps, saying that if the damage he's supposed to receive is lowered, the damage to them will be as well. Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", halving the damage again. "Heart-eartH Dragon" fires a beam, which "Utopia" reflects, "Heart-eartH Dragon" in turn reflects it back with its effect and Yuma declares they'll take only 500 damage this way. As the blast hits, Yuma, Shark and Kite are thrown backwards and all scream in pain, with Astral joining them in the latter action. Their Life Points fall to 100. Faker says they're still struggling then. He activates another effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" - he recovers Life Points equal to the damage they took, so his value rises to 2950. Faker Sets a card and ends his turn. 's "kattobingu" gives hope.]] Tori urges all three of them to do their best - all hope is being entrusted to them. Kite compliments Yuma and Shark for surviving this far. Shark chides him for still acting so almighty at a time like this. Yuma says they have only 100 Life Points left. Shark asks if he's become dispirited and urges him to "have his nap" if he has. Yuma insists he isn't; how could he give up at a time like this? He says Astral is waiting for him to save him. Yuma yells "kattobingu", causing Tori, and even Shark and Kite, to smile (in the dub, he yells "I'm going to high five the sky"). Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in Attack Position. takes damage from "Gamusharush".]] Faker calls "Chaos Numbers" the "new power of Numbers", but insists it won't help against "Heart-eartH Dragon". Knowing "Heart-eartH Dragon" will rebound the damage, Yuma knows he must think of something else. He examines his hand, which contains "Gamusharush", "Xyz Unity" and "Gamushara". Getting an idea, he orders "Utopia Ray" to attack with "Rising Sun Chaos Slash". Faker believes Yuma must be choosing to end his life by his own hands then (in the dub, Faker congratulates Yuma for sealing his team's fate). Yuma activates "Gamusharush", explaining that he can reduce his monster's ATK to 0 to inflict 600 damage. Faker's Life Points fall to 2350 and Yuma Sets a card to end his turn. Kite says Yuma finally did some thinking after all then. Shark is surprised he was so bold just to inflict 600 damage, but adds that it was a good way to deplete Faker's Life Points since battling won't work. Yuma tells them that with their power and bonds, they can defeat Faker. Shark draws, but hold his stomach in pain, still bleeding. He urges himself to hold out a little longer. Faker reveals another effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon". After it is Summoned, any cards placed on the field by the opponent are banished during the next Standby Phase. The ears of "Heart-eartH Dragon" glow and "Utopia Ray" and Yuma's Set card vanish. Faker claims bonds are nothing but fantasy - if they really exist, they must prove it now (in the dub, Faker states that Yuma, Kite and Shark are all different from one another and that their bond isn't strong enough). Shark tells him that bonds may not be visible, but they are deeply connected by people's hearts. As long as they exist, their wills may be delivered (in the dub, Shark says that what connects him to Yuma and Kite is the goal they share--to defeat Faker). Glowing with a purple aura, Shark performs a Chaoz Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" with its Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" in Attack Position. He says he won't give up and that this is his own "kattobingu". He activates "Deep Sea Attack", which lets him send one WATER monster with 2000 or more ATK from his hand to the Graveyard to allow another monster to attack directly. Sending "Jawsman" to the Graveyard, Shark orders "Shark Drake Veiss" to attack Faker with "Chaos Stream". Kite is impressed that he managed to avoid "Heart-eartH Dragon" altogether and attack Faker, but Faker claims it was a foolish play. " absorbs the attack of "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss".]] Faker activates his face-down "Fake Life", which lets him negate a direct attack and gain Life Points equal to the damage he would have taken. Therefore, his Life Points rise to 5150. Yuma is concerned that he increased his Life Points again. Shark Sets a card, but is in so much pain he can barely get the words out (the scene when he is bleeding is cut from the dub). Faker taunts Shark, saying he lost his pride and younger sister due to Byron's scheme; will he tragically lose his own life here as well? Shark falls to his knees now. Yuma rushes over and sees the blood, which Shark insists is not a big deal (the blood and Faker's taunting are cut from the dub). Kite calls to Shark, saying he's received his will. Kite draws and Faker declares the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" again, asking if they've not figured it out yet. " Summons two "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megaldons".]]As "Shark Drake Veiss" begins to fade as its banished, Faker urges them to prove their bonds again. Shark begins laughing as "Shark Drake Veiss" and his Set card vanish. He tells Faker he fell for it. He reveals that the trap was "Xyz Dimension Splash", which only activates upon being banished. He can Special Summon two Level 8 WATER monsters from his Deck, though their effects are negated, they cannot attack and are unable to be Tributed. Shark Special Summons two copies of "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon". Faker seems impressed, saying he used the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" to his advantage. Shark insists their wills can be delivered and tells Kite he entrusts him with this last hope. Shark falls to his knees again. Kite mutters Shark's name before screaming as a red aura surrounds him. He overlays "Galaxy-Eyes" with the two "Ancient Sharks" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eye Photon Dragon" in Attack Position (the summoning animation of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" is cut from the dub). Shark says he's counting on Kite and Kite responds that he cannot let it end here, though his vision is now blurred. Telling them this is his power, he activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" as "Galaxy-Eyes" was used as its Overlay Unit. The effects of all other monsters on the field are negated. Declaring "Photon Howling", the color of "Heart-eartH Dragon" drains to gray. Faker appears shocked and Kite activates another effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes". Detaching an Overlay Unit, he detaches all the Overlay Units from "Heart-eartH Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" gains 500 ATK for each opponent's Unit detached. He tells Faker to let him redeem him with his own hands and that his confession begins now. Faker calls Kite a fool and an inexperienced brat (in the dub, Faker exclaims that Kite is threatening the universe's greatest genius). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heart-eartH Dragon" with "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction", dropping Faker to 150. Faker is thrown onto his back, some of his robotic armor shattering in the process. Yuma cheers and the red aura fades from Kite. 's attack.]] Kite urges Faker to give up and free Hart now. Faker attempts to rise and asks Kite if he has any idea what he's doing. Kite is confused and Faker says that the only way Hart can survive is if the Astral World is destroyed. He explains that without power from the Barian World, Hart wouldn't have even survived until now. He was born frail and Faker says that even now his existence is feeble and he is close to dying (in the dub, Faker says that Hart's condition would grow worse until something drastic was done). In order to save him, Faker says he had to visit the other dimensions and abandon everything else. Yuma realizes that that's why his father and Vetrix were sacrificed. Faker confirms this, saying he had to sacrifice his "friends and partners" to open the gate. On the other side, he found the Barian World. He explains that the Barian World is not a solid one, it is a world of energy. from the Barian World.]] Faker agreed to a trade with the being he meets there - it would give Hart the power to survive, while Faker would destroy the Astral World. To that end, he finished the Sphere Field Cannon and began gathering the "Numbers" (the close-up shot of Hart's face is cut from the dub). If he didn't succeed, the being would take Hart from him. Kite asks why Faker never told him and Faker responds that he knew Kite would take all of the burden for himself if told. He thanks Kite, who became a Number Hunter of his own volition to help Hart. Kite says he is wrong and asks why he does not trust his own family. He adds he will protect Hart no matter what, even at the cost of his own life. Yuma says he will gladly lend Kite his power to help. Shark says the same, adding he has a score to settle with the Barian World himself (in the dub, Shark says he simply wanted in on the action). Yuma insists that together, even the Barian World would be no match for them. Addressing Faker as "father", Kite tells him he no longer has to give anything up - if he believes in them, they will finish everything. A single tear falls from Faker's eye and a voice suddenly says "Dr. Faker". A being of red energy appears and tells Faker it's a shame and that he almost succeeded. Faker falls backwards, screaming in terror. He tells the being to stop. It responds that it thought Faker could do better than this. Faker is surrounded in red mist, from which emerges "Heart-eartH Dragon". The red being laughs, then possesses Faker and speaks through him. He addresses all three of them, saying that this Duel is far from over. Yuma asks who he is and he responds that he is a Barian.The character is not named here, but would later be revealed to be named Vector. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle and Kite Tenjo vs. Dr. Faker Duel continues from the previous episode.''At the end of the previous episode, Dr. Faker had "Battle Route" face-up. The card does not appear in this episode or the next; what happened to it is unknown. '''Turn 4: Kite' Upon being Special Summoned, the second effect of "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, switching all Attack Position monsters Faker's opponents control to Defense Position. As an effect has changed battle positions, Faker activates his face-down "Fake Form" to inflict 400 damage to his opponents for each monster whose position was changed by the effect. Kite activates the first effect of "Kuriphoton" to send it from his hand to the Graveyard and pay half his team's Life Points (Yuma, Shark and Kite: 1200 → 600 LP) to prevent his team from taking any damage for the rest of the turn. Turn 5: Faker Faker draws. "Heart-eartH Dragon" attacks "Number 32: Shark Drake". Faker explains that due to the fourth effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon", the Battle Damage he would take will be inflicted to his opponents as effect damage instead. Shark activates his face-down "Escape Lure" to change the attack target to "Number 39: Utopia" and halve the Battle Damage either player takes from this battle. Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak" to target "Heart-eartH Dragon" and halve the Battle Damage Faker would take again. The attack fails (Yuma, Shark and Kite: 600 → 100 LP).The written Japanese anime lore of "Half Unbreak" states it targets a monster you control, but Yuma states he is targeting "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". The second part of the fourth effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" then increases Faker's Life Points by the damage he inflicted (Faker: 2450 → 2950 LP). Faker Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws. He then overlays "Utopia" with itself via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Yuma's hand contains "Gamusharush", "Xyz Unity" and "Gamushara". "Utopia Ray" attacks "Heart-eartH Dragon" and Yuma activates "Gamusharush" to reduce the ATK of "Utopia Ray" to 0 ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 0 ATK), prevent his monster's destruction, and inflict 600 damage to Faker (Faker: 2950 → 2350 LP). Yuma Sets a cardAlthough not shown, Yuma sets "Gamushara" as his hand becomes empty after he plays "Xyz Unity" in the next episode.. Turn 7: Shark Shark draws. As Faker's opponents placed cards during the last turn that are still on the field, the fifth effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, banishing "Utopia Ray" and Yuma's Set card. Shark overlays "Shark Drake" with its two Overlay Units via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss" ( 4/2800/2100, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Shark activates "Deep Sea Attack" to send "Jawsman" (who is a WATER monster with at least 2000 ATK) from his hand to the Graveyard and allow "Shark Drake Veiss" to attack directly. "Shark Drake Veiss" attacks directly, but Faker activates his face-down "Fake Life" to negate the direct attack and gain Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK (Faker: 2350 → 5150 LP). Shark Sets a card. Turn 8: Kite Kite draws. On Kite's Standby Phase, the fifth effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" banishes "Shark Drake Veiss" and Shark's Set card. However, Shark's Set card was "Xyz Dimension Splash", which activates when it is banished, allowing Shark to Special Summon two copies of "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon" ( 8/2900/1300) (which are both Level 8 WATER monsters) in Attack Position with their effects negated as well as forbidding Shark from using the summoned monsters for attacking or Tributes. Kite overlays "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with Shark's two "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodons" in order to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/4500/3000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. As "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" was used for the Xyz Summon of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Kite activates its first effect to negate the effects of all other face-up monsters. Kite activates the second effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 3 → 2 ORU) to send the overlaid "Number 53: Heart-eartH" from "Heart-eartH Dragon" to the Graveyard ("Heart-eartH Dragon": 1 → 0 ORU) and increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 500 ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 4500 → 5000 ATK). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heart-eartH Dragon" (Faker: 5150 → 150 LP). At this point, the Barian appears and possesses Faker after a conversation between the latter and Kite. As "Heart-eartH Dragon" was destroyed while it had no Overlay Units, its final effect activates, reviving it ( 9/0/0) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes " instead of "Number 39: Utopia".]] * Before Yuma Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray", the card can be seen on his D-Pad instead of "Number 39: Utopia". This was corrected in the dub. * In the dub, the blood on Shark's shirt is visible throughout the entirety of the episode. Despite this it was removed during the previous episode, and any visible blood is normally edited out of any Yu-Gi-Oh! dub. References Notes